Pétalos de alma
by Raincende
Summary: (...) y es que Hinami ya no es una niña. [dark!hinami-centric; oneshot].


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes presentes son propiedad del amo y señor Sui Ishida.

* * *

 **Avisos y esas cosas:** Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: ¡Cabeza o truco!, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

Aparte, contiene mi más grande invención que de cariño le llamo **_dark!Hinami_** —es decir, esto contiene OoC—. También _"spoilers"_ de Tokyo Ghoul:re.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 1.290.

* * *

 **0.**

Hinami es una niña.

Lo suficientemente atemorizada para acuchillarse a sí misma y así dejarle el camino más fácil a la antigua culpa que le aprieta el pecho, y de paso, le muerde el cuello, le rasguña las clavículas y le deja un rastro de saliva en la barbilla.

Lo suficientemente inocente para alimentarse de la tristeza espesa que brota de sus propios intestinos porque no atreve a matar (se).

No sabe en qué se ha convertido.

Su madre, su padre, su hermano y hasta su «yo» del pasado se extinguieron. Los ríos de sangre y llanto que chorrean las calles inmundas le huelen a victorias que no puede celebrar porque no le pertenecen. La inocencia se le va junto a las lágrimas que caen desde el sucio techo del edificio más alto, junto al olor a Madre y a Padre que siente en el aire (debe aguantarse la respiración porque─ «No los sigas, no los sigas, no─ _¡oh!_ ») y que poco a poco se mezcla con el olor a sangre que se le impregnó a la nariz.

Su hermana (sí, sí, justo esa; la de brazos cálidos y besos en la frente y, _ah_ ,la del estómago hecho trizas a causa de la resignación) salió volando con las alas dañadas, sin despedirse y con el hambre erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

Con la mente en blanco, el corazón como una flor —muerta, muerta, muerta— y el viento azotándole las largas pestañas, se arrepiente de no haberla dejado que mordiera aunque sea un pedazo de su arteria principal

—de paso pedirle que se la lleve consigo (la arteria, la sangre, a ella entera)—

y así haberle sido útil,

por lo menos haber sido partícipe de la catástrofe que se desató,

y es que Hinami

(—las cuchillas, la culpa, la tristeza, los ríos, las victorias, el olor, el vuelo, la _muerte_ —)

ya no es una niña.

 **I.**

Una vez más,

(culpable, culpable, ¡culpable!)— y,

Hinami exhala de golpe. Sus tímpanos absorben el silencio y sus párpados ahuyentan la oscuridad de la habitación. «Me estoy perdiendo (la vida, cariño)».

Ahí está. Una vez más.

La sombra que mira a la esquina más recóndita de las cuatro paredes se tambalea con lentitud, como si danzara melodías que la chica, pese a sus ágiles oídos, no es capaz de escuchar. Definitivamente quiere conocer la canción a pesar de que el miedo le pudre las médulas óseas; aun así (después de todo de lo que ha pasado), su úvula tirita cuando sus labios sisean: « _enséñamela_ ». Sin dejar de tambalearse, la sombra —no, ya no es una sombra, está ahí, _es algo_ —se retuerce el cuello y trata de fijar la mirada en alguna parte —« _en mí, en mí»_ — hasta que se encuentra con las córneas de la niña —la rota, quebrada, desgarrada, esa que todos abandonaron y (aquí está)—; ésta se estremece y los suspiros de _la sombra_ le humedecen las orejas, le muerde los cartílagos y el lóbulo y,

—Ayúdame.

Hinami lo siente. El dolor en el ojo que le traspasa el cráneo y, _oh;_ el aire se infiltra en la piel debajo de su cabello y, _oh_ ;la sombra se retuerce. Una máscara —como un pájaro enfermo, putrefacto, asustado de contagiarse de _m-u-e-r-t-e_ — le cubre el rostro (no el de ella, no— aunque— aunque—…).

 **II.**

El Sol se fue —como sus padres, como _Él,_ como _Ella_ — y Hinami tiene que buscarse luz propia; se examina detrás de la oreja, donde comienza el pelo castaño, buscando algún rastro del suspiro del fantasma que haya quedado impregnado en su piel; pero no encuentra más que la nostalgia (rabia) que le quema al tacto. Nada más que la asquerosa descomposición de su alma.

—Los ghouls no tenemos almas —le dice entonces el niño,

(sí, es un niño, igual que ella, igual de malherido, igual de corrompido, pero a fin de cuentas un niño).

Y Hinami no puede evitar sonreír, haciendo que las lágrimas se le metan por la boca y le recorran los dientes y las encías hasta desaparecer en el vacío de la garganta junto a sus ganas de vivir.

—Estoy segura que sí, Ayato-kun —susurra para luego morderse la lengua y liberar sangre que es capaz de camuflar el «hermana» que se le atrapa en las muelas y en el corazón.

 **III.**

(—Sé perfectamente que la culpa no es de ellos ( _¿de quién es?, dimedimedime_ ), pero─)

Quizás esta noche espere a que la sombra aparezca y le llene el cuenco de los ojos (que los tiene vacíos de tanta hambre, de tanta pena) con la oscuridad que emana como vapor y que Hinami puede sentir desde su lecho.

(— _Hermanito_ , enséñame qué te hizo ser _así_. Hagamos como que jamás te dañaron, jamás te fuiste y…,)

—Te fuiste y ahora eres otro (el tercero, el tercero) y me duele tanto pero tanto el pecho por no poder odiarte (nisiquieraunpoquito).

Y es que Hinami no puede odiar a nadie (aparte de a sí misma pero eso no cuenta, ¿o sí?).

(—Aunque le cueste admitirlo, su existencia misma es el odio—).

 **IV.**

«Mi corazón está─».

La lluvia le golpea la capucha y le moja la punta de la nariz. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres.

—¿Dónde estás, Hinami? —es ella misma preguntándoselo frente al espejo roto que le corta los dedos.

La ternura y la niñez se le quedaron en Anteiku y la mentira se ha ido haciendo parte de su corazón. Esa es la condición de Aogiri.

Uno, dos, tr─ «aquí estoy» —mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa—.

Y así, cuando la chica de piernas largas le ruega piedad, Hinami le dice que sí, que por supuesto, y asiente y le hace cariño en el pelo (—peroquelaperdoneporquetienequeCOMER—). La chica le solloza, Hinami le parte el cuello (rápido, de una vez), se enreda la yugular palpitante entre los dedos y se odia a sí misma un poquito más.

Después de todo,

no puede mentir(se).

—Mi corazón está pudriéndose.

 **V.**

…, pero escucha la voz.

La columna vertebral se le quema mientras que las yemas de los dedos se le congelan.

 _Está ahí. Está ahí. Está ahí._

Siente como el altavoz amplifica su hambre (de cariño, de amor), el cuerpo se le mueve solo —el cerebro no le funciona o tal vez está muy lejos de allí en el tiempo— y cuando siente el cabello blanquecino entrelazando sus dedos se odia un poco menos. Concentra los pétalos de Madre, las espinas de Padre y su corazón entero de Hija en _Él_ ; aun así, la mente todavía no le responde (está lejos, algo parecido a años atrás y en un algún lugar entre sus brazos).

—Quédate aquí, mantente a salvo, déjame rescatarte (déjame darte mi vida).

La piel se le endurece y la belleza de las palabras

(—hermanito, ¿cómo se dice esto?—)

le devuelve un pedazo de vida a su corazón.

Pum,

pum,

pum,

la sangre se bombea.

Y ahí está de nuevo el odio subiéndole de a poco desde la planta de los pies hasta─, hasta donde esté—

«hermanito, pelearé junto a ti».

Puede sentir como la cordura flota en el aire porque ya hace mucho tiempo que se fue de su contrincante, pero la locura que ahora lo aborda es contagiosa y cuando le corta las manos (una, dos) la sangre que brota se pega a sus espinas y oh;

—No sé quién eres y tú no sabes quién soy yo (pero, por favor, sé Kaneki).

(No lo es, no lo es, no lo es).

Siente que el alma —«tengo una, Ayato-kun»— se le escapa y lo sigue a Él.

(No lo es, no lo es, no lo es).

Y por fin, se rinde.


End file.
